


渴水

by Karely



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karely/pseuds/Karely
Kudos: 5





	渴水

这个家伙能给自己什么呢？

天道想着，从后面拥住了加贺美的身体，他有一瞬间的吃惊，但很快平静下来，微微侧过头，用目光询问着天道的意图。天道笑笑，轻轻解开了白色衬衫上第一颗纽扣。

树花和小煦能给予他的是平静，神代剑能给予他的是对手，其他人或多或少都有他想要的东西，他用他的保护去换取那些。唯独加贺美，他什么也没有，天道给予了他相同的保护，他却没能从他身上掠夺到半分好处。

Zect的情报源这种借口也只有加贺美这种笨蛋才会相信，且不说他在Zect的地位不过是个后勤队员，以天道的能力，想要知道Zect的动态根本无须借助加贺美之口。那么是追求身体上的快感吗？

天道垂下眼眸，看着对方在他身下喘息，伸出贪婪的舌尖渴求，欲望在手中颤抖，情欲透过相触的肌肤传递，汗水与生理泪水在闷热的空间里被蒸发，还是坚定地摇了摇头。

加贺美的确说得上是个不错的床伴，不论是身体上的契合度还是在床上不掩饰欲望的直白，都相当符合天道的标准。但那并不是加贺美给予他的，从加贺美毫不反抗地顺从了他的欲望来看，天道至少肯定，他内心的一部分也在渴求着同样的事情。再者说，以天道的条件，要找个技术高超又对他百依百顺的“猎物”，再简单不过。但在接近一年的时间里，他们都忠于彼此，至少是身体上的。

加贺美并没有留意到天道的心不在焉，他正忙着给自己手淫和在天道身上乱蹭。这也是天道不满加贺美的其中一点；永远只顾及自身的感受，而从不会想要试着“讨好”另一个求欢对象。天道强势的个性让他无法再忍受加贺美愉快的独角戏，他扯下对方松松垮垮的西裤，隔着薄薄的内裤抚弄着后方的肉穴。

这种不上不下的玩法对加贺美来说过于刺激，他抓住宾馆的白色床单，咬着下唇，一副想抗争的模样，发红的眼角却透着游丝般的媚意看着天道。他在床上极少有这种不诚实的反应，让天道很是受用，甚至用指尖将一小截布料戳进了穴内。加贺美发出了一种被窒息在喉咙里的呻吟，加重了喘息。天道停止了动作，却并未将手移开，只是站在一旁，戏谑地看着对方的失态。加贺美腾出手掐了一把天道的手臂，瞪着泛有泪光的眼睛警告道：“别玩了！”

也许是这种什么也没有却依然倔强的神情也说不定，但那也不是出自加贺美的本意，不是属于他的“东西”。天道安抚性地牵起他的手，用双唇吮吸着中指指节上那一小块皮肤。“Je suis d'accord, Mon chevalier.”

加贺美皱起了眉头，不明白天道莫名其妙的语句，“你在说什么？”天道褪下了加贺美的内裤，一边从床头柜里翻找着润滑剂一边含糊的回答道：“法语，意思是遵命。”等他找到了润滑剂和安全套，将视线重新放回加贺美身上时，他有些意外对方竟因为这一时兴起而不敢与他对视。比起那些不堪入目的淫言秽语，温柔不附带伤害的举动更令加贺美觉得不好意思。天道多少明白一点，前者的对待方式叫炮友，后者更像是恋人。

恋人。

天道咬开安全套的包装，勾起了一抹冷笑。加贺美知道要来真家伙了，也乖乖趴好，对天道翘起屁股，被蹂躏得红肿的肉穴隐藏在臀瓣间，露骨的情色。

这或许是另一种，加贺美渴求而天道不能给予的东西了。

End.

※“Je suis d'accord, Mon chevalier.”遵命，我的骑士。


End file.
